


My Happiness

by littlesmile



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Freeform, M/M, Open Ending, fan x artist, i don't even know if this is romance, slightly unrequited, someone help me how to tag, this is just a short story that i should've posted a week ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 16:47:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8761045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlesmile/pseuds/littlesmile
Summary: Hoseok's a big fan of Son Hyunwoo who's a singer and performer.Ever since he debuted, Hoseok looked up to him and started to admire the artist. He's been a fan for years and it's his first time to attend his concert.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't my 2nd fic but the 2nd one that I'll be posting here, I suck at the titles. Anyway this isn't the fic I was working on for weeks. This is just a short one that I made last week, I hope you enjoy! :)  
> I'm not the best when it comes to English so I'll take your criticisms or whatever it is called.
> 
> ps: sorry for using too much italic :( it was wonho's perspective, like he was talking to himself, i know it's too short and it sucks ;u; but i'm still having a hard time playing with the html codes.

_in a city of people, there was only you, just you. the one that i've been longing for. i can't get it off of my chest, the feeling that i'll finally see you. you're my happiness, my precious, the love of my life, my dream, my.. i can't call you mine right? i know that._

_seeing you on the screen makes me feel so happy. it motivates me to do things that i'm not confident of, it's like, i feel like i can do anything whenever i see you. your performances, your singing and every little thing you do, they're perfect. it started as an admiration which turned into an infatuation and later on grew into.. obsession.._

_it was the day that i finally get to see you. i was so happy that i couldn't stop thinking about it. but then, i remembered one thing.. you wouldn't even see me right? but that's okay. i'm still here for you._

***  
the lights around the area faded as the crowd kept their composure when the lights on the stage focused on the main attraction, son hyunwoo.  
he flashes a sweet smile on the fans, waving at them before the music rolls in, without a minute had passed he was already doing a great job, with his charismatic sweet voice, the fans fall in love at how wonderful his performance was delivered. hoseok looked at him, with such eyes.

_god, what is this feeling. am i in love. It can't be, i was already in love the moment i met him years ago but could it be possible that i fell in love more with him? especially that i can see him. god, he's so perfect. his voice, his posture. everything was just right. the chills, the moment._

tears streamed down his face while watching hyunwoo's performance. the crowd were cheering for him, girls chanting to show their support, hoseok also show his support, wiping away his tears and when the song ended everyone gave him a round of applause.

_it was a memorable concert, i won't forget it._

in a few more minutes the concert will come to an end and this part breaks hoseok's heart. he was enjoying it but when you snap back to reality, you know it's over. 

_for me, this isn't just a schedule that needs to be finished, yeah this is business, i know that.. but what you don't know is, that this concert means a lot to me, it means the world to me because seeing you is what makes me smile, what makes me laugh.._

_i love you, but out of all the people here i know i can't be the one but still, i wanna thank you for everything. for being a big part of my life, for cheering me up when I'm down when no one in this world even bothered. for always smiling at the fans when you normally don't and for always exerting an effort._

_i love you that it hurts._

_i will be watching you over, you won't know but that's okay, just focus on your priorities._

hoseok says in his head before finally leaving the venue with tears on his face. indeed he was happy. 

he finally saw his favorite artist, saw him live and saw him performed. he felt very happy. hyunwoo's like the person he ever wants to be and at the same time, the person he wants to be with. 

he stayed single for years not because he's shooing everyone away but simply he isn't in love with anyone and can't even he tried.  
he gave chances but why, why won't he let him love someone else? forcing his self won't work right?  
it has to be something natural but the day he waited for his feelings for hyunwoo to fade didn't come. 

_son hyunwoo why do you have to be like this? why are you so perfect and I'm so wrecked. god, i'll never have you._

_why am i not satisfied with just seeing you on stage, it's enough right. It should be. i'm happy._

he says on his head, lying down on his bed 


End file.
